


战与欲

by ZZZENOS



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 芝诺光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 野战
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZZENOS/pseuds/ZZZENOS
Summary: 原名“伊尔美格的群花馆今天也十分好看”
Relationships: 芝诺斯&公式光/光
Kudos: 4





	战与欲

**Author's Note:**

> 原名“伊尔美格的群花馆今天也十分好看”

光第一次来到伊尔美格的群花馆就被震惊到了。漫山遍野的花，粉白成片，在白昼中反射出刺眼的光芒，于是阿光默默戴好了回到另一个世界的好友临走时候送给自己的墨镜。  
在进行一系列的常规操作跑腿打工之后，折射的光线和雾气终于被撤销，这个妖灵乡的真相终于露出。＝ ＝还是如此耀眼呢…带着这样的心情，为了让自己的眼睛不会在以后还要长时间的经受摧残，光开始奋力的疯狂跑腿接委托。  
在就差一步就要秃头的危机情况下，阿光终于消灭了白昼的罪魁祸首，群花馆也迎来了百年以来的第一次黑夜。  
月明星稀，笼罩在夜晚月光下的群花馆美的十分虚幻，朦胧的雾气和水汽从身镜湖延伸出来，铺在空中，盖住漫山遍野的花。  
光突然想到了阿拉米格王宫的空中花园，又紧接着不可避免的想到了芝诺斯。  
空中花园的花已经是十分艳丽的了，但是却比不上躺在上面那个人的丝毫。光的心开始钝痛，对芝诺斯自裁以来的难过以及怨恨几乎要把他压垮。  
突然窸窣的声音将光从痛苦的情绪中拉出，四处环顾却什么也没发现，自嘲的扯了扯嘴角，他抬腿走进于里昂热的居所。  
原初世界的芝诺斯在不很匹配的身体里蛰伏在加雷马内部，在光思念他的同时似乎有了感应。“挚友…”缓慢的吐出一口气，芝诺斯的语气突然激动起来，“等我夺回真正属于自己的身体，再让我们重逢…尽享世间极乐！！！”

恢复积极向上心态的光很快就完成了所有委托，实力更加的提升了，开始到处无所事事的闲逛。从黄沙戈壁转到海底琼楼，又从lahee大森林逛到充满了光化树的平原，最后又在伊尔美格停下了脚步。  
于里昂热少见的出了远门，据说是接到了一个令他十分感兴趣的委托，归期不定，于是，光就住在了于里昂热家顺便看门。  
闲来无事的光实在闷的发慌，关好门就开始到处逛。这个地方早就在之前跑腿的途中摸的一清二楚，景色也始终没有变过，清淡的花香混杂着光的各种小念头，将一切变得有些绮丽。爬上了于里昂热家后面的高地上，光慢慢躺下，一边望向夜空中的星月一边出神的想念芝诺斯。  
突然，在他附近出现了一个黑漆漆的传送洞，瞬间从地上弹跳起来的光摸出武器警惕的看着洞口。  
咔哒咔哒的盔甲碰撞声从模糊渐渐变得清脆，当对方彻底走出传送洞的时候，光有些傻眼了。  
而刚走出来的芝诺斯虽然也有些意外，但却迅速把注意力全部交给了光，“我亲爱的挚友…我们终于又见面了…”  
听到芝诺斯开口的光立刻皱紧眉头，这个无影居然也来到了第一世界，不知他又想干什么……瞬间攻上来的芝诺斯打断了一切想法，光也顾不得多想便与芝诺斯缠斗在一起。  
打斗过程中，光渐渐发现了这个无影的招式与战斗力似乎跟之前不同，反倒是……像极了芝诺斯……不等等！光瞳孔一缩，这就是芝诺斯本人！  
想通这一点的光内心充满了喜悦，战斗的情绪越加高昂，而芝诺斯自然对这一状况喜闻乐见，也更加卖力的与光战斗。  
不得不说芝诺斯真的很强，光在战斗中几乎用尽了所有的招式都没能将他打倒，这场战斗最终以光无招可出，被芝诺斯的妖刀架在脖颈摁在地上为止。  
刀气弥漫，在光的脖子划出了一道小伤口，微微的血腥气与清淡的花香混合在一起，更加刺激经过一场酣畅淋漓战斗，肾上腺素飙升到最高的两人。  
妖灵乡特有的妖灵早就在二人战斗之时就跑得远远的，月亮也被飘来的一片乌云遮住了视线。  
芝诺斯收起妖刀，慢慢起身目光汇聚到了光的下半身。并不宽松的衣物不可避免的支起了帐篷，顶端甚至有些湿了。  
“挚友…就这么迫不及待了么”芝诺斯一边将带有调笑意味的话语砸向光一边解开了盔甲的所有搭扣，露出了穿着紧身衣裤的身躯。光也不甘示弱，卸下了多余的装备，正打算连衣服一起扯下的时候被芝诺斯摁倒在地上。  
灵活的手指从光的衣物下摆钻了进去推着衣服慢慢向上，在胸口上方停住。被注视的两点有些羞涩的站起来颜色越加鲜艳，芝诺斯略有粗暴的玩弄起光的胸，粗糙带茧的手指每次擦过小点都会引起光难耐的闷哼和微微的颤抖。芝诺斯弯下腰，用舔舐与温柔的撕咬替代了双手，在光的胸口留下一个个充满占有欲，微微渗血的痕迹。空闲的双手一只向上塞进光的嘴里将闷哼变成黏腻的一片模糊呜咽，一只向下将光的裤子褪下，然后圈住光的阴茎慢慢抚慰。  
口腔，胸口和阴茎的三重刺激几乎要将光逼到极致，就在爆发边缘的时候，芝诺斯却停下了胸口的肆虐和抚慰阴茎的手。光不满的盯着芝诺斯，试图用充满了威胁的目光让芝诺斯继续。然而在经受刺激之下，眼角含泪面带春色的光毫无威胁力，反而让芝诺斯更加兴起，抽出在光口中肆虐的手，将手指伸向了光的后面。  
重重揉了两下褶皱，芝诺斯就用手指狠狠操进了光的最里面。异物入侵的不适感让光忍不住微微挣扎，上身却被芝诺斯用空闲的手制止，腿也被彻底打开。  
短暂的扩张之后，芝诺斯终于也将自己的长裤脱下放出了膨胀许久的小兄弟。光瞪直了眼，芝诺斯本就作为加雷马人身形高大，阴茎更是佼佼者，张牙舞爪的样子让光有些退缩。“你逃不掉的”，发出宣告的芝诺斯一把将光带回，抓着光的头发把他的嘴唇送到自己面前。充满侵略气息的吻闯进光的嘴里，勾着光的舌头被动的随之缠绕，独占欲几乎要让光窒息，整个人都瘫软了。而芝诺斯也抓住机会，将自己粗大的阴茎对准光的后穴操了进去。本来就不太匹配的尺寸让吃到了苦头的光反射性的抓挠着芝诺斯的背，在上面留下了丝丝血痕。紧致的后穴和光的抓挠带来的刺激让芝诺斯更加用力往里面挤。  
“太大了…不行……进不去的！拔出来…芝诺斯求你…快拔出来！”后穴宛如被撕裂一般的痛捶打着光的神经，带着哭腔有些语无伦次的恳求芝诺斯放过他。正在兴头上的芝诺斯又见到了挚友新的一面自然更加不肯放过他，甚至想要见到挚友更多的这一面，假意往外抽出阴茎，然后在光再次放松的时候一口气操到了最里面。光被这一下冲击的差点一口气没上来，逐渐缓过劲的时候后穴的疼痛感已经没那么强烈，对芝诺斯粗大的感受却变得更加明显，压迫力几乎要遍布光的全身。  
注意到挚友恢复过来的芝诺斯开始试探着缓慢抽送，然后慢慢加大抽送的幅度。突然在一次撞击角度改变的时候，光突然大声喘息了一下差点叫出声来，意识到不妙的光来不及阻止，芝诺斯就像发现了有趣的地方一般再次试探着找到了那个地方，并且开始大力冲撞，次次正中那一点，嘴也没有闲着的低下头去轻咬舔弄光的耳朵，温热的气息窜进耳朵电流经过全身，胸部也被芝诺斯的手指上的茧轻薄，光终于无法再小声的呜咽，被芝诺斯一刻也不停的上下操弄逼的哭了出来。  
“挚友，你看你的身体多淫荡，上面的嘴巴发出的声音多么的甜腻，下面的穴口也紧紧的咬着我不肯让我拔出来。”芝诺斯一边说着下流的话，一边发狠的摆腰，将粗大一次又一次的送进光的身体里撞击着他的敏感点。光的阴茎十分硬挺精神的吐着黏液，诚实的将身体上的一切感受反馈出来。  
听到芝诺斯讲出的话的光在欲海中清明了一瞬，不甘的抬起头有些恶作剧嗯舔了一口芝诺斯的天眼，瞬间芝诺斯的动作停止了，还没来得及高兴的光突然感受到体内的东西又变大了，“你怎么又变大了！”惊恐的看向芝诺斯，却发现原本湛蓝的瞳孔颜色变深，光心中的危机感提到了最高，却被芝诺斯死死钉在怀里。  
“挚友啊……你难道不知道加雷马人的天眼十分敏感么？……也罢，既然你开启了开关，也就由你来把它关上吧”话音刚落，芝诺斯又开始了比之前攻势还要猛烈的抽插。敏感点一刻不停的剧烈刺激让光的接受能力开始变得脆弱并且慢慢崩溃，终于在眼前一阵白光之中高潮了，白色的浊液滴落在胸腹。正在体会高潮余韵的光还没来得及放松，就被芝诺斯愈加猛烈的撞击带回现实。刚刚高潮过的后穴变得更加敏感，芝诺斯的阴茎又将里面填的满满当当，每一次摩擦对光来说都是毁灭级别的快感刺激，终于忍不住的哭叫出声，“不要了…芝诺斯…停……我不要了…呜啊……别……”  
芝诺斯并没有因此停下，甚至将光从地上抱起，让他坐在自己腿上。因为姿势原因阴茎进的更深，戳的光有些意识错乱，手不禁伸到小腹，“好深…嗯……哈啊……都…都到这里了…好、好厉害……芝诺斯好厉害……”在这样的姿势下承受芝诺斯的光仰着头，眼睛开始翻白，口水也控制不住的有些泛滥。  
似乎是对这个姿势有些腻了，芝诺斯就着相连的姿势将光旋转了半圈放在地上，让他变成跪趴的姿势继续大开大合的操弄，顺便在光的背上到处留下吻痕和齿痕。  
本来身体就已经十分敏感的光被这下刺激的嘶哑着声音又高潮了，而芝诺斯也因为光高潮时紧紧收缩的后穴达到了极限，又尽情抽插十几下之后咬着光的后颈伴随着满口的血腥气全部释放在光的后穴里。微凉的精液刺激的光浑身又一哆嗦，却已经没有多余的力气反抗，甚至连话都说不出口。芝诺斯并没有拔出阴茎，而是堵在光的后穴里，然后将疲惫的光从地上捞进怀里。  
“这种感觉也不错……不如跟我回去加雷马联姻成为我的皇后……”说着真心实意的话得芝诺斯却没迎来光的一丝反应，只听到了微微的鼾声。一阵无语过后，芝诺斯终于拔出自己的阴茎穿回衣服，将盔甲的披风扯下裹住光抱在怀里走向了高地下的小屋，滴滴白浊从披风里滴落而下，指引着这场性事最终的归宿。

【当高地上的妖灵壮起胆子回来的时候发现花朵的香气不见了，取而代之的是一股异常奇怪令妖灵难以忍受的味道，于是决定搬走不再回来】


End file.
